haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Asahi Azumane/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Asahi Azumane CharaProfile.png Asahi and Shufusu.png Daichi, Asahi, and Suga Walking Together.png No need to be nervous.png Omikuji Worries.png Too Sloppy.png Vol 24 promo comic.jpg Asahi Looking Murderous.jpg|The lineman commenting on Asahi's intimidating appearance. Rocket Launcher.png|Asahi carrying the bazooka he was drawn with on Chapter 303's cover Scabbard Hit.jpg IMG 9341.PNG IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9347.PNG IMG 9357.PNG IMG 9369.PNG IMG 9370.PNG Covers Chapter 22.png Chapter 34.png Chapter 94.png Chapter 242.jpg Chapter 303.jpg|Chapter 303 cover Volume 3 Back Cover.png Vol 3 english back.jpg Volume 5.png Hq vol 5 cover.jpg Volume 7.png Hq vol 7 english.jpg Volume 12.png Vol 12 eng cover.jpg Shosetsuban 2.jpg Lets haikyuu promo page.png Let'sHaikyuu volume7.jpg|Let's! Haikyū!? Volume 7 Cover Color works Chapter 1.PNG|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 16.png|Chapter 16 cover Chapter 20.png|Chapter 20 cover Chapter 24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 46.png|Chapter 46 cover Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 109.png|Chapter 109 cover Chapter 116.png|Chapter 116 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 150.png|Chapter 150 cover Chapter 175.png|Chapter 176 cover Chapter 179.png|Chapter 179 cover Chapter 189.jpg|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 220.png|Chapter 220 cover Chapter 224.jpg|Chapter 224 cover Chapter 241.jpg|Chapter 241 cover Chapter 250.jpg|Chapter 250 cover Chapter 264.jpg|Chapter 264 cover Chapter 281.jpg|Chapter 281 cover Chapter 290.png|Chapter 290 cover Chapter 297.png|Chapter 297 cover Chapter338.jpg|Chapter 338 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Manga panels and pages Volume 9 Side Cover.png Why is it that Noya-san is so cool, but still isn’t popular with girls.png|Volume 12 extra chapter Volume 16 Asahi.png Asahi's Face.png Fist Pump.png Shimmer Tsukky.png KarasunoHighSchoolSportsDay.jpg|Volume 23 extra chapter HouseOfCrows.jpg|Volume 29 extra chapter Chapter 18.png|Chapter 18 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Asahi storming off.png Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Chapter 32.png|Chapter 32 cover Kurootheory2.png Chapter 037 Splashpage.png|Chapter 37 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 44.png|Chapter 44 cover Chapter 47.png|Chapter 47 cover Chapter58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 63.png|Chapter 63 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover Chapter 81.png|Chapter 81 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover TsukishimaYamaguchi1.jpg|Yamaguchi yells at Tsukishima (flashback) Karasuno92-11.png Chapter 102.png|Chapter 102 cover Chapter 108.png|Chapter 108 cover Chapter 115.png|Chapter 115 cover Chapter 118.png|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 122.png|Chapter 122 cover Chapter 124.png|Chapter 124 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover 013.png Chapter 138.png|Chapter 138 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover From kissmanga-0.png|In Chapter 166 Chapter 168.png|Chapter 168 cover Chapter 173.png|Chapter 173 cover Chapter 177.png|Chapter 177 cover Chapter 178.png|Chapter 178 cover Chapter 180.png|Chapter 180 cover (mentioned) Chapter 182.png|Chapter 182 cover Chapter 186.jpg|Chapter 186 cover Chapter 208.jpg|Chapter 208 cover AsahiBreaksThroughDateTechBlock.jpg|In Chapter 227 KarasunoDetermined.png|In Chapter 240 Chapter 262.jpg|Chapter 262 cover TanakaUpperclassmen.png Chapter 227.jpg|Chapter 227 cover KarasunoVsTsubakihara.png|In Chapter 233 AsahiFailedSpike.png Chapter 291.png|Chapter 291 cover MonsterCrows.png Chapter 304.jpg|Chapter 304 cover Chapter307.jpg|Chapter 307 cover NekomaStopsKarasunoAttacks.jpg|In Chapter 307 AsahiTanakaTired.jpg Chapter311.jpg|Chapter 311 cover Chapter320.jpg|Chapter 320 cover Chapter351.jpg|Chapter 351 cover Chapter352.jpg|Chapter 352 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Asahi Azumane Cover.png Asahi Character Design.jpg Karasuno Team.png Haikyū anime.PNG|Season 1 promo Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 2 promo Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg|Season one ending Screencaps Boop.jpg|Appearance in PV 2 S3E6.png|Asahi, Sugawara, and Daichi in their first year AzumaneAsahi.png|Encounters Hinata and Kageyama outside his classroom S1E8 Karasuno 2.png Haikyuu8.jpeg|Thinking about his passion for volleyball Nishinoya x asahi.png Asahi1.png Karasuno9.png DaichiAsahi.png|Overhears Sugawara talk to Ukai about the setter position Haikyuu11.png|Karasuno and Nekoma meet for the first time Karasuno2.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png AsahiRumor1.png|Rumor 1: forced a student to help his underlings beat up someone AsahiRumor1-2.png|Truth: was telling the student to get help AsahiRumor2.png|Rumor 2: sold drugs on the street AsahiRumor2-2.png|Truth: picked up a handkerchief someone dropped Haikyuu15.png|Karasuno is reborn Daichi2 S1E16.png|Ikejiri wishes Karasuno good luck in its next match Asahi S1E16.png Haikyuu17.png|Match against Date Tech Haikyuu18.jpeg HinataAsahi1.png Sugawara9.png Karasuno3.png Haikyuu25.png|The third years talk to Takeda about retiring from the team AsahiSuga.png|The third years discussing the future of the team after Interhigh Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG Karasuno11.png Haikyuucollision.jpg|A near collision with Hinata during a match Karasuno.png Cog-2 S2E10.png Above-S2E11.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png Karasuno6.png A Simple and Pure Strength-0.png KarasunoS2E14.png S2E18.png Karasuno7.png HinataKageyama7.png S2E20.png Karasuno kindaichi S2E23.png Karasuno8.png S2E25.png S3E2.png S3E5.png S3E9.png Asahi and Kageyama.png|Kageyama asks Asahi how his set was Asahi 1.png Vs Iron Wall.png Shibayama Asahi s1 e13.png Asahi s1 e11.png Daichi Sugawara Asahi s2 e12.png Stage Play Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg First Run Cast.jpg First run 3rd years.jpg Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|First stage play 2ndKarasunoA.jpg 2ndRunCast.jpg 2nd run.png Second run asanoya.jpg Announcment (revival).jpg Revivial Cast.jpg Revival third years.jpg Revival - 2nd Visual.jpg Promotional Flyer (I).jpg Engeki exhibition visual.jpg Engeki Soundtrack.jpg Engeki - Karasuno (Revivial).jpg Engeki new years karasuno.jpg Engeki new years asahi.jpg Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg Winners and losers cast.jpg Winners and losers karasuno.jpg Winners and losers 3rd years.jpg Summer of evolution promo image.jpg Giant of Beginnings Visual.jpg GiantOfBeginningsEnd.jpg GiantOfBeginningsThirdYears.jpg Merchandise 2015 hq calendar 6.jpg 3rd years clear file.jpg Asahi may.jpg FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg I'm a Believer.png Karasuno Uniform.jpg Karasuno vobaca card.png Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg Sln 5.jpg Vol 3.jpg Vol 5.jpg Vol 6.jpg Vol 9.jpg 4th Key Visual.png 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG IMG 9015.PNG IMG 8685.png IMG 8929.JPG IMG 8816.png Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Asahi Azumane